


That Harmony Thing

by thewiggins



Series: Femslash Drabbles [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: To stop a new threat from one of Cordy's visions, Harmony and Cordelia have to go undercover at a lesbian bar. Much to Cordelia's displeasure.





	That Harmony Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic tropes cycle of Femslash 100. Trope in question: fake dating.  
> Set just after a slightly canon divergent "Disharmony."

"Cordelia, wait! What’s wrong? I mean, we were besties! Is it really so hard to pretend you like me?”

"Oh, I can pretend. We’re gonna go to this lesbian bar, order drinks, keep an eye out for the lady from my vision. And everyone will believe that I’m happy to be there with you, 'cause I’m a damn good actor. But that’s it."

"OK, yeah, important mission, lives on the line. And I’m totally gonna do my part. But, I mean, why are you still so angry? Is it the gay thing?"

"No Harmony, it's the you're-an-evil-vampire-who-betrayed-us-to-a-murderous-cult thing!"

"Oh."

Harmony's lip curled into that pout that Cordelia always found half-adorable, half-irritating. Her voice was unusually quiet.

"But I changed my mind."

"Yes. After you'd already lured us into a trap."

"OK, but I could have let you die! It would have been easiest. And I probably would have if it had been just the guys."

She sniffled and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"I mean, they were total jerks to me! If it hadn't been for you, I...!"

Harmony started sobbing big, ugly sobs.

Cordelia sighed. Harmony was evil. Almost certainly unsavable. But there was something about her that made her almost impossible for Cordelia to hate.

"Harmony." Cordelia reached out her hand. "Come on."

"Yay!"

Harmony immediately became the picture of cheerful exuberance. She clasped Cordelia's hand, swinging it between them as they walked towards their important mission.


End file.
